slimerancherfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Слайм-охотник
}} Слизь-Охотник (Hunter Slime) - вид слизи, появляющийся в мире относительно редко по сравнению с большей частью других видовСлизь-Охотник появляется почти так же редко, как Слизь-Лужица, из-за опасностей, связанных с частыми столкновениями с одичавшими ларго-охотниками. Из сообщения на форуме. Охотник и ларго-охотники обладают уникальной особенностью - становиться практически невидимыми (будут видны только парящие в воздухе глаза). Все только что образованные ларго-охотники всегда одичавшие, но спустя некоторое время они съедят подброшенную им курочку. Слизь-охотник обитает во Мшистом Покрове, чаще всего её можно найти среди грибов. (Nick Popovich) Из слаймпедии Русский=Слизеология: Слизь-Охотник является дикой кузиной Полосатой слизи. Являясь более умным созданием по сравнению с игривой Полосатой, Слизь-Охотник превосходит её в умении незаметно подкрадываться к курам, обитающим на Далеко-Далёко. Слизеологическое строение Слизи-Охотника одарило её природной способностью к маскировке, которая делает эту слизь почти совершенно невидимой. Единственное, что выдаёт её, - это огромные миндалевидной формы глаза, которые в темноте можно часто заметить зависшими над землёй. Эффект, который они производят, ни о чём не подозревавшие слизеводы часто описывают как "ааааААААА!". Опасности для слизевода: Слизь-Охотник обладает обострёнными чувствами и способен обнаруживать добычу, находясь на огромном расстоянии от неё. Это делает поиски подходящего места для загонов с Охотниками непростой задачей. Кроме того, дикое начало, присущее охотникам, передаётся и всем ларго, сформированным из их плорта. Только что созданный ларго-охотник всегда будет одичавшим! Осведомлённый об этом хозяин ранчо всегда знает, что разводить ларго-охотников нужно неторопливо, имея несколько кур под рукой, чтобы успокоить одичавшую слизь. Плортономика: Удивительно то, что сыворотка, добываемая из плорта Слизи-Охотника, может на самом деле сделать человека невидимым! Эффект длится всего около суток, и тем не менее эта сыворотка невероятна популярна на Земле, так как многие находят, что она оказывает успокаивающее действие. Иногда хочется просто исчезнуть на время. Но проходит приблизительно день, и вы понимаете, что не только вы хотите снова стать видимым, но и другие тоже соскучились по вас. |-|Английский=Slimeology: The hunter slime is the wild cousin of the tabby slime. A much more capable creature than the playful tabbies, the hunter slime excels at stalking the chickens of the Far, Far Range. A hunter slime's slimological makeup allows for a natural cloaking ability that renders it almost completely invisible. Their only tell is in their giant, almond eyes, which can often be seen hovering in the dark. This effect is often described by unsuspecting ranchers as 'aaaahhhhHHH!' Risks: A hunter slime has keen senses and can detect its prey from great distances. This makes finding a good location for their corrals challenging. Additionally, the wild nature of the hunter is also passed on to any largos formed form its plorts. A newly created hunter largo will always be feral! A prepared rancher knows that breeding hunter largos should always be done slowly, with a few chickens on hand to calm them down. Plortonomics: Amazingly, a serum can be made from hunter slime plorts that can actually render a person invisible! The effect only lasts for about a day, but this serum is nonetheless incredibly popular back on Earth as many people find its effects very soothing. Sometimes you feel like you just want to disappear for a while. But then about a day goes by and you realize that not only did you miss being seen, but others missed seeing you too. Глорп! Глорп! #Слизь-Охотник, по словам Nick Popovich, является отсылкой к Чеширскому Коту из "Алисы в Стране Чудес" Льюиса Кэрролла, и это заметно из описания к этой слизи и по её поведению. #right|250px|Мод, "включивший" слизь-охотникаС помощью модов до версии 0.3.0 можно было увидеть иное описание слизи-охотника: "Как волк в слизевой шкуре... это больше похоже на кота, серьёзно.", а также спаунить её. Эта слизь также могла сливаться с окружающей средой и следовала за кормящим её слизеводом. В то время её изображение в интерфейсе занимало временное изображение Полосатой Слизи зелёного оттенка. По словам, Nick Popovich, это было лишь временная замена"Слизь-охотник, которую вы могли видеть с помощью модов и подобного, всего лишь временная замена, оставшаяся с тех пор, когда мы тестировали ранние версии этой слизи. Мне нужны были текстура и иконка, чтобы различать её с другими видами, так что я просто подкрутил оттенок зелёного." Из сообщения разработчика на оф. форуме. Скриншоты File:Hunter Slime.jpg File:Tabby and Hunter Slimes.jpg|Притянутые к вакпаку полосатая и охотник File:Chicken Bar for Hunter.jpg|Как устроить рай для охотника на своём ранчо Примечания Категория:Слизь